Realizations
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: The Skipper's frustration with Ginger and the Professor's attraction to each other explodes.


_**A/N I had written a story called Love & Jealousy and I thought I could do more with it. This story is rated M as there is some mature content and also somewhat crude language. If the Skipper seems out of character it's because I want to explore deeper emotions than what we saw on the screen. These characters are human and would have real human emotions that would come out. I'm not trying to hate on the Skipper. I just want to show more feelings. That is the intent. I hope you enjoy this story.  
**_

* * *

" _Ginger I need your assistance." The Professor said as he approached the red headed movie star._

" _What for?" She asked as she set down her basket of fruit that she was picking from one of the trees._

" _A new invention of mine." He said taking her hand. "Come with me."_

 _Ginger shrugged and allowed him to lead her to his hut._

" _What did you invent?" She asked of him as they went inside._

" _A new lip balm." He said handing her the little wooden pot. "I need you to try this and tell me what you think."_

 _Ginger dipped her finger into the pot scooping up the balm. She smeared it on her lips._ " _Nice." She said. "What's it made of?"_

 _"Various fruit extracts. I tried a combination of a few of the berries and other fruits on this island." The academic explained. "How is it?" The Professor asked._

" _It's wonderful." Ginger assured. "My lips feel nice and moist."_

" _Good. There is one more thing I need to find out."_

 _"What's that?" asked Ginger._

" _I need to see how this tastes." With that the Professor pulled the starlet into his arms and kissed her passionately._

 _Ginger was startled but found her arms going around his neck giving in to his kiss._

 _He let go a bit and she smiled at him. "Professor..Hinkley…." She purred. "What's your um..conclusion…"_

 _"Sweet." He said kissing her again._

 _Ginger's arms went back around him.. "Professor….Professor." She said softly as he kissed her lips._

"Professor! Professor!" A voice called out.

The scholar grumbled as he was startled awake. He looked with irritation to see who had awaken him from one of the best dreams he ever had about Ginger. His eyes went to a skinny sailorman wearing a red shirt and white hat. "Gilligan." He said sitting up. "What brings you here?"

"We found something on the beach and we thought you would want to see it." The first mate explained.

The Professor sighed. He was dragged away from kissing the beautiful Ginger in his dreams for something they found on the beach that most likely was not important at all.

"What did you find?" He inquried

"Well Ginger actually found it." explained Gilligan.

This perked the academic's attention. Ginger found it. Well if _Ginger_ found it, whatever it is must be important. "Okay. I'll be there in a minute." He said to Gilligan.

The young sailor nodded and hurried out.

The Professor refreshed himself and dressed in new clothes. Taking care that his hair looked just right. After all, _Ginger_ found something and _Ginger_ would be there to show him this very important object that she found. He ran out of hut and hurried down to the lagoon where Ginger was standing holding something in her hand.

"Ginger." He greeted her with a smile. "Gilligan says you found something."

"I did." She said to him with wide eyes as if she found the most important object in the world.

"Let's see." He said looking down at her hands which he thought were the most beautiful delicate specimens he had ever encountered in his life.

She handed him the object and he looked it over. It looked to be a small wooden carving in the shape of a bird.

"What do you suppose it is?" She asked intrigued she would find something that she clearly felt practically held the key to the universe.

The Professor looked at the movie's stars green eyes thinking she was beautiful. He then answered. "A wooden carving. It's in the shape of an _Agapornis_."

"Professor!" Ginger exclaimed shocked at the word.

The man of science smiled at the movie star. "Ginger my dear an _Agapornis_ is a Love Bird."

"Oh." She replied. "Where do you think it came from?"

"It may have been carved by one of the tribe from the surrounding islands."

"Do you think it has any meaning?" Ginger asked a curious look in her green eyes.

The Professor shrugged. "It being a Love Bird it could mean any number of things."

"Do you think they will come looking for it? You think it could be important?" Ginger questioned.

"It is certainly possible." The Professor conceded.

"Oh." Ginger said in a fright taking a hold of his arm. "Do you think they are head hunters? Will they be mad that I have their carving?"

The Professor allowed himself to enjoy the feel of Ginger's hands on him arm.

"Ginger dear I do not think you have to worry about any head hunters. Most of the tribes on the surrounding islands are peaceful. And if this carving meant something to them, I'm sure they would have come looking for it by now."

"You wouldn't let them get me would you?" She asked with slight fear.

"Of course not." He said daring to caress her red hair. "I wouldn't allow anyone to harm you."

Ginger smiled. "You are so brave." She said. "Do you think they would mind if I kept it? It's awfully pretty." She asked letting go of his arm much to the chagrin of the Professor.

 _You are wonderfully pretty._ The Professor thought to himself. "I doubt they will mind." He said placing the carving in her hand allowing himself a minute to keep holding it in his own before letting go.

"Thank you Professor darling." Ginger said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He swallowed and felt flush for minute but enjoying the feel of her lips against his skin.

She eyed the carving as if she found an important prize. Ginger looked up at him. "Could you make this into a necklace for me?" One look into her emerald eyes, the Professor couldn't help but say "Yes of course."

Ginger followed him to his hut with the carving in her hand.

They entered the hut and the Professor looked through his belongings and found a black cloth cord. Ginger watched as he carefully attached it to the carving. He got up from his chair and stood in front of her. The Professor reached around her with his arms and tied the necklace on her. He felt hot being so close to her. Wishing he could kiss her soft lips.

Ginger smiled up at him. "Thank you Professor darling." She said touching the carving with her hand. She turned and walked out of the hut to show her new possession to Mary Ann.

The Professor left the hut and found her sitting at a table next to Mary Ann mispronouncing the name of the bird. Mary Ann looked at her confused then Ginger explained it was a Love Bird which the farm girl thought was sweet.

The Skipper watched the movie star irked that she immediately went to the Professor over a silly carving. _He_ had knowledge of such things. _He_ had sailed these waters for years and knew the islands. He the Skipper knew all about what carvings meant. But the beautiful movie star goes running to the Professor for an answer. He heard her tell Gilligan to quick get the Professor. _He_ would know what it is she found. It bugged him.  
He had a sneaking suspicion there was something between those two. The old sailor saw the way the Professor looked at the movie star. He saw the way the man of science reacted to how Ginger would treat him like he was the smartest man in the universe. If the Skipper argued with something the academic said, Ginger was quick to jump at him, telling him to leave the Professor alone.

And there was the way she would sometimes call him Professor Darling….It grated on his nerves. _Professor darling…can you help me with this….Professor darling….will you make some more of that wonderful soap_ ….And then the Professor….calling her Ginger dear… _Ginger dear….of course I will….Ginger dear I would be happy to do that for you…_ _  
_He the Skipper called once called Ginger "sweetheart" and she balked at him saying she wasn't his sweetheart. But of course if the _Professor_ called her that….

He hated being on this island. Why couldn't there have been four women on the boat?  
Mary Ann couldn't be torn away from Gilligan. She hung around him all the time and the sailor appeared to thoroughly enjoy her presence. She was way too young for him anyway. Mrs. Howell was married. That left Ginger. Ginger who appeared to be smitten with that science man. Was there anyway possible to divert her attention away from the Professor to him? He doubted it.

"Professor darling said that he doesn't think the tribe would come looking for this but he would protect me if they did." Ginger announced. She smiled wrapping her arm around the Professor who was sitting next to her. "Isn't he brave?"

 _Yeah real brave._ The Skipper sneered. Where was this so called bravery when they were on the Minnow fighting the storm? The Professor didn't do that. He the Skipper did.  
No the Professor….The Professor was busy comforting Ginger during the storm. Holding her so she wouldn't fall as the boat rocked on the rough waves. He was hating this crush Ginger had developed on the Professor more and more every day. They had only been on the island for little over four months and Ginger had stuck by the Professor's side a lot. She had been very frightened when they got shipwrecked and for some reason he seemed to bring her calm as she thought him being so smart, he would think of a way to get them rescued.

The Professor assured her they would be okay and that she _could_ in fact adapt to island life and he would be more than happy to help her. He turned her into his lab assistant. She would assist him with all his experiments and inventions. Ginger seemed to enjoy it. The movie star even learned how to make some things on her own. Which gave her some confidence that she could in fact survive on the island. The movie star learned how to make her own shampoo. She even made her very own detergent for laundry.

The science man had been very proud of her. Ginger went around telling everyone about the things she made. The others thought it was sweet. Ginger was a movie star and certainly not used to having to do things on her own. Granted the Howells weren't either but Ginger was used to be surrounded by people who would do whatever she asked on a drop of a hat. Mary Ann had used the shampoo and told Ginger it was wonderful and asked her to show her how to make it herself. Mrs. Howell was delighted by the perfume that actress had created. It was really just water and flower extracts but it had a pretty scent and worked just as well.

Now Ginger was sitting here praising the Professor about bravery and saying how he would protect her from any hostile tribe. The Skipper wanted to say that he too would protect her but what was the use and if Ginger fingered that damned carving once more…Thinking quickly, the Skipper spoke. "Ginger um..you know if that did come from a tribe….it is possible it could be cursed."

Ginger's eyes went wide and looked to the Professor. "Cursed? Could this be cursed?"

The Professor shook his head. "Ginger dear there are no such thing as curses. It's silly superstition. You are perfectly safe." He assured her.

"Professor I have been sailing these waters for years…I've seen all kinds of things…" The Skipper insisted.

"It's nonsense." The Professor countered. "I don't see the need to upset Ginger over something that is utterly ridiculous."

"I wouldn't be so sure Professor." The Skipper said.

"Professor darling. "Ginger began. "What if the Skipper is…."

"He's _not._ " The Professor said as he put his arm around the starlet. "I assure you. It's complete nonsense."

"Okay…if you say so." Ginger said feeling better. If the Professor said it was nonsense, it was nonsense.

"Come on Ginger." The Professor said taking the movie star's hand. "I have some an important experiment I need your assistance on."

 _Yeah I'll bet._ The Skipper thought. _Does it involve finding a way to slip your tongue into Ginger's mouth?_

The Skipper watched as the two walked off to the Professor' hut.

Mary Ann gathered up the laundry basket and noticed the expression on the Skipper's face.  
"Skipper what is wrong?"

"What does Ginger see in him?"

"The Professor?" Mary Ann asked.

"Yeah the Professor."

Mary Ann shrugged. "I don't know…maybe she thinks he's cute…So what? She's got a crush on him. What's the big deal? It's sweet."

"Sweet? You find the way she calls him "Professor Darling" sweet?"

Mary Ann frowned. "The Professor doesn't seem to mind."

"Of course he doesn't…he's probably in love with her too."

"So? Why does it bother you?"

"It bothers me because…well Ginger seems to skirt her responsibilities when she is with him."

"No she doesn't." Mary Ann stated. "Ginger does a lot. She helps me with the laundry…she does the dishes. She picks fruit to store in the food locker. And she also makes a wonderful version of lobster bisque. Yes it is not _actually_ bisque but it's delicious. I've seen you eat more than one helping."

"Well the other day was her turn to gather the firewood and I saw Gilligan do it for her."

"Skipper, Ginger had a blister on her hand from helping me with the sewing. That's why Gilligan did it for her."

"Oh I see."

"Why are you being so hard on her?"

"No reason…I just…forget it…I have some things to do." The sea captain got up from his seat and lumbered off.

Mary Ann stood there wondering what this was all about.

 **Later that night**

The girls were getting ready to turn into bed. Ginger sat on her bed quietly before speaking. "Do you think the Professor is sweet?"

Mary Ann smiled. "You mean…Professsor… _darling."_

Ginger turned crimson a bit. "Oh hush."

The brunette laughed. "Ginger…we all know you have a crush on him."

"Well… _do_ you think he's sweet."

"Not the same way _you_ do but yes he is a sweet man."

"Do you think…I mean…we could be rescued and I wouldn't see him again.."

"Ginger." Mary Ann said sitting down next to her. "Is this more than a crush? Do you…do you _love_ the Professor?"

"Maybe." Ginger replied. "I like being with him. He's the first..When we were on the Minnow…he didn't stare at my chest…He actually spoke to me. Like a person. It was nice. And he helped me cope with being on this island."

"So? What's the problem? He probably feels the same way about you. He never once protested when you started adding "darling" when you addressed him. He calls you "dear" all the time."

"But if we are rescued…"

"Ginger stop analyzing it. If you love him….tell him you love him…If we get rescued from this island, that doesn't mean you wouldn't see him again."

Ginger sighed. "He's so handsome.." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. She recalled in her mind the way she felt when his hand caressed her hair.

"Then go tell him how you feel." Mary Ann said.

"Now?" Ginger said with wide eyes.

"Why not? Maybe he'll invite you to his hut and…"

"Oh shut up!" Ginger said hitting Mary Ann with a pillow.

"Go." Mary Ann said ushering Ginger out. "Go..go talk to Professor _darling_ …"

Ginger turned hit the farm girl but the door was quickly shut. The movie star stuck out her tongue and walked to the lagoon.

She knew that the Professor was there setting the rescue fire they set every night to catch the attention of any passing boat or plane. She saw him gathering the wood in his arms.

Ginger carefully approached him forgetting she was wearing an orange nightgown she made out of bedsheets. "Hello." She said.

The Professor looked up and dropped the logs on the ground. He swallowed at the sight of Ginger in that..that…garment. "Ginger." He said his voice cracked. He then cleared it. "Ginger."

"Am I disturbing you?" She asked.

"No not at all." He said as he picked the logs up and put them in the fire pit.

He sat down on a rock. "What brings you out here?"

"I…I wanted to talk to you."

Ginger sat down on a rock next to him. "Um…I don't know how to say this…I…for quite sometime I...Professor…I…have feelings….for you." She stared at him watching to see the reaction on his face. Any sign that he returned her feelings.

He moved closer to her taking her hand in his. "Ginger I think you are…." Before he could finish his sentence…he heard a commotion. He turned and saw what looked like a canoe approach the shoreline.

A group of tribal people stepped off the canoe. Ginger was frightened and took a hold of his arm. He assured her it was okay and he walked to the tribe. "Hello." He greeted them.

"Hello." The tribal woman spoke. She was tall and thin with jet black hair. She could have been anywhere between 40 and 50. It was hard to tell as her features were like granite however she was very beautiful.

"What brings you to our island?" asked the Professor.

"My name is Lilly." The woman stated. "I am with the Kowaka tribe. We are in search of sacred carving."

"Sacred carving?"

"Yes. It is of Petra. Petra is a lovebird."

Ginger's eyes went wide. They wanted her precious carving! The Professor gently squeezed her hand. "Well we did find a carving today. However it now belongs to Ginger. It means a great deal to her."

"Petra means a great deal to our tribe."

"I do understand that but surely another one could just as easily be carved."

Lilly's eyes narrowed a bit. "You disrespect Petra?"

"No." The Professor said quickly. "I am not disrespecting. I am stating that there is a way to resolve this matter without taking it away from Ginger. She adores the carving."

Lilly nodded. "I understand. It is very special. It brings love. Has it brought her love?"

Ginger nodded her head. "Oh yes…yes it has." She said putting her arms around the Professor. "Very much so." She added squeezing the academic.

Lilly smiled. "I see. That is wonderful. Many blessings to you."

"Thank you." Ginger replied still holding the Professor who did not refute the starlet's claim.

"Will you be marrying soon?" The tribal woman asked.

"Marry?" Ginger said. "Um…I….."

"Those who encounter Petra marry." She explained.

"I well…" The movies star stammered caught by surprise.

"We can have wedding here on your island!" Lilly proclaimed. "It will be great honor!"

"Oh…I…" Ginger said not wanting to disappoint the tribal woman. "Sure…we can…do that…"

"Wonderful!' Lilly exclaimed. "It is settled! We come back to your island in three days. We have big celebration!"

 **Next morning**

"Married!" Mary Ann shrieked after Ginger and the Professor relayed the news from the night before.. "Married!"

The redhead nodded. "Yes…married."

The Skipper could not believe it. "Why did you agree…"

"Well." Ginger said. "I..I didn't want to…I just thought it was best to go along."

"All this over a silly carving?" The Skipper said.

"It's not silly!' Ginger said with anger building. "Lilly said it brings love."

"And it brought _you_ love?" questioned the Skipper.

The Hollywood actress glared at him. "I happen to be very fond of the Professor." She said defiantly.

"Don't you mean Professor _darling_." The Skipper said sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Professor asked getting quite miffed at the old sailor's attitude.

"You know what I mean." The Skipper retorted. "She follows you around like a puppy dog."

"I'm not a puppy dog!" Ginger exclaimed. "I help the Professor all day. He needs my help."

"Sure.." The Skipper said rolling his eyes. "Needs your _help._ Exactly what kind of "help" do you give him Ginger? Does it involve being on your knees?" He sneered.

Ginger could not believe what she was hearing! "How dare you!" She exclaimed. "How dare you say such a thing to me!" The starlet was boiling with rage. "How dare you imply that I would…" She could not finish her thought she was so angry. She struck the sea captain hard across the face.

The others were stunned and could not believe the turn of events. Gilligan wanted to say something but kept mum.

The Professor glared at the Skipper as he had had enough of his remarks. "You listen to me." He said trying to keep his voice level. "I will not have you making such remarks to Ginger. I will not have you implying she is the type of woman who would those type of things. I will have you know that Ginger…"

"Oh come off it!" The old sailor shouted. "You love having her in your hut because you want her to do those "things". I'm betting you never had those "things" done to you before and now here is your golden chance to have a glamorous movie star do it to you. I bet Ginger is the first woman you ever saw naked outside a text book." He said viciously. "I bet she really gives some good.." His thought could not be finished as his mouth was met with the Professor's fist.

The normally calm scholar was shaking with rage. "Skipper I have put up with a lot of things on this island. I've dealt with the fact that everyone wants me to find a way for us to be rescued. I've accepted that I'm the one who everyone comes to with whatever problem they can't solve and I'm tasked to solve it. I know that most of you think I'm dull and boring. And I know that you think I have little experience with women and am clueless when it comes to love. Maybe I am those things. I don't care if you think them. I don't care what you say about me. I know you probably make your little jokes. But I will never accept you implying that someone as beautiful and kind as Ginger is some kind of cheap harlot." With that he took Ginger's hand and the two of them stormed away to the Professor's hut.

Once inside Ginger burst into tears. Her sobs became loud and heavy. "Ginger." The Professor said taking her in his arms.

She sniffed and then spoke. "Do I annoy you?"

"Of course not." He assured. "You do no such thing."

"Do you hate it when I call you darling?" Ginger asked.

"Ginger dear you are free to call me whatever you want." The Professor said holding her tight.

"Can I ask you something else?".

"Anything." He said caressing her bare back. "What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

The Professor sighed as Ginger pulled away. "You know how I feel. I told you that I have feelings for you. Those feelings are of love. I love you. Do you feel the same way? Do you love me?"

Did he love Ginger? He thought of her night and day. He dreamed of her. He created useless experiments just so he could spend time with her. Loved the way she would don a pair of specs and pull her hair up and wear one of his shirts as a lab coat. He thought she looked cute in her lab outfit. It always set his heart racing.

"Well do you?" Ginger asked again.

"I do." He replied. "Very much. I love you Ginger Grant."

"Why does the Skipper hate me? Why did he yell at me? And at you? Why did he say those horrible things?" She asked of him.

"Ginger dear…I do not believe that the Skipper hates you or me." The Professor answered. "I don't think he meant to yell at us. I think…he may have feelings for you. And you well taking a liking to me...it hurt him. And the fact that I happen to have taken a liking to you as well. It is hard for him to handle."

"Well I can't help that I don't have feelings for him. I love _you_. I never tried to hurt anyone." She said. "There is no reason he had to act that way."

The Professor kissed the top of her head. "He will be fine. He's going to have to. We are getting married remember?"

Ginger giggled. "Well..it won't be an official ceremony but…I don't mind going along with it. Do you?"

"Not at all." He said. "Not at all."

He pulled her close to him and gently kissed her lips. Ginger circled her arms around him giving into his wonderful kiss. The starlet then broke away. "I need to do something."

"What would that be?" The Professor asked.

"I need to go talk to him." She said.

"Ginger I'm not sure that's a good idea. I think we all need time to simmer down."

"No." The redhead stated shaking her head. "I need to do this now. I won't be able to have any peace of mind if I don't."

"Alright." The scholar stated. "You go talk to him. I'll be here waiting your return."

Ginger smiled as she then kissed his lips. "I love you…darling." She then turned and walked to the hut door to leave.

The movie star walked towards the hut the Skipper shared with Gilligan and found him inside alone. She walked in shutting the door behind her.

The sea captain looked up from his work and saw her there. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak with you." She said.

"Fine. Speak." He said going back to his whittling.

"First of all I want to say that I've done nothing wrong. I can't help I fell in love with the Professor. I have nothing to apologize for and you have no right making me feel like I do. I don't love you Skipper. I'm not attracted to you. I do not want you as a romantic suitor. I'm sorry if that hurts you. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but I don't know what else to say. I am in love with the Professor. He is who I want to be with. Not you."

The Skipper put down his wood work and turned in his chair. "You never even gave me a chance. How do you know that…"

"Because I love another man that's how! I love the Professor!" Ginger exclaimed. "I don't need to "give you a chance." Why should I? My heart belongs to my darling Professor." She said firmly.

"I see. So I get no shot at trying to win your heart. You just make up your mind without even bothering to see…"

Ginger shook her head. "Why should I "see"? Why?" She asked. "To soothe your ego? I don't need to see anything. I love another man. You want me to break the Professor's heart? You want me to say to him Sorry I have to "see" if something can happen with the Skipper before I commit! That is crazy! I don't need to see anything. I don't need to give you any chance. My mind was made up the day of the three hour tour. I wanted one man and one man only. Roy Hinkley Jr. He's the man I love. I do not love you. You need to learn to accept that."

Skipper was going to say something but decided against it. Ginger then pressed on. "And as for your crude vulgar remarks about me…I don't know what ever gave you that impression but that's not who I am. The fact you would think I'm that kind of girl…It's insulting! And so were the things you said to Roy! How dare you be so mean!"

The sea captain opened his mouth to speak but the movie star turned on her heel and left shutting the door behind her.

 **The Professor's Hut**

Ginger walked back inside. A smile came to her face at the sight of her love. "Hi Darling." She greeted her arms circling around him.

"I missed you." He said bringing his lips to hers.

"I love you so much. "Ginger said returning his kiss. "I don't want to think of anything else. I just want to be in your arms." The movie star pressed herself closer to his body her heart pounding in her chest. "Roy.." She whispered. "I want you to make love to me."

The Professor said not a word as he pulled her tighter into his arms. He found her lips again and began kissing her softly at first but deepening it into a more passionate kiss. The strap of her gown was pulled down as his lips kissed her white shoulder. The zipper to the garment was lowered and the entire thing then fell to the floor. His eyes went over her perfect form. Her round plump breasts. Her long tone legs. Everything about her he wanted.

Ginger gazed at him with desire in her eyes. Never had she wanted any man like she wanted the Professor in this very moment. Her fingers worked on the buttons of his blue shirt until they were all pulled apart. Her hands went over his tone body and then pushed the shirt off to the floor. The movie star felt herself being lifted up and carried over to the bed.

The Professor leaned down over her gently touching her creamy white face. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you with all my heart." He captured her mouth in another passion filled kiss. The rest of their clothing was on the floor and forgotten as they held each other tight.

Ginger smiled was she watched the Professor kissing her bent leg and moving down her inner thigh. She felt herself tense up when his mouth came closer to an intimate area of her body. Her head was thrown back as she felt a surge of ecstasy shot through to her very soul as he gave her pleasure like she had never experienced before. "Oh Roy…" She moaned softly. "Roy…" Her hands reached back clutching the pillow her head was resting on. She writhed on the bed willing him to never cease his action. "Oh God…" Ginger felt as if her body was on fire. She was in need of a release and the Professor did not disappoint her. She cried out his name and went lax on the bed. "Professor." She purred as he lifted himself up placing gentle kisses on her breasts. She giggled as he began nibbling and then felt another rush of desire surge as his tongue located her erect nipple and then his lips took hold. To add to her enjoyment, his hand searched out it's prize and Ginger was certain she was going to explode. "Oh yes….yes!"  
Her hands clutched him tightly loving what he was inflicting upon her. "Yes Roy!" She cried before she fell almost limp on the bed reeling from his erotic actions.

It was not too long before he straddled her willing body and she felt something pleasant inside her. He took his time not wishing to rush. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Ginger's hands clutched his shoulders as he rode her body. His thrusts were hard and deep much to her delight. She whispered hotly to him that she wanted more. The Professor did not hesitate to give her what she craved. "Oh God….Oh darling…Roy…Roy!" She called out over and over again. His breathing was hard and fast as well. The only thing on his mind was the gorgeous redhead in his arms. Finally the passion built and they reached total euphoria before crying out together. Ginger kissed the top of his head and he placed little kisses down her neck.

The two then were cuddled together on the bed and Ginger forgot everything except how much she loved and adored this man.

 **Late That Night**

The Skipper had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned but could not get to sleep. Gilligan had been out like a light. The young sailor did not say much to his big buddy before getting some shut eye. It appeared he was to timid to speak more than a "Good night Skipper."

The old sea captain turned out of his hammock and stood up. He decided to get some air. It may help clear his head. He walked out of the hut and towards the lagoon. His mind thought back to the scene at the communal table. How horrible he was! How could he say such mean spirited rotten things! He knew very well Ginger was not that type of woman. And as for the Professor. What he said to him was just flat out rude and totally inappropriate. It was none of his business how many women the man had been with and any experience he had in that area. What mattered was he hurt a good friend and he had no idea if he could repair the damage. It was his own fault. He allowed his own jealously to get the best of him. He was better than that and he knew it. He knew that. How stupid was he! The Skipper was convinced everyone lost respect for him and he did not blame them. He was just horrible!  
Well he was the captain. He was going to take responsibility for his words and his actions. And do that he would. Jonas Grumby was a man of honor and he was going to set things right. At leas the he hoped he could. They were a family on this island and they needed to stay one. That's what mattered the most. Not his petty jealously. It wasn't worth losing his friends and family over.

 **Morning**

The sun rose in the sky and shined brightly into the huts. The Skipper sighed as he knew what he had to do. He quietly left his hammock and noted that his little buddy was still asleep. Just as well. He decided to let him be. The sea captain gathered up some of the water they kept in the hut and left to go freshen up. He washed his hair thoroughly and cleaned himself. Skipper discarded the dirty water and went back to find some fresh new clothes. He dressed and combed out his hair. He was placing his hat on top of his head when Gilligan roused. "Morning Skipper." He said with a yawn.

"Morning Gilligan." He replied.

Gilligan stepped down from his hut and looked at his friend with concern. "Skipper are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gilligan why do you ask?"

"It's just that….well yesterday you were…I mean those things you said to the Professor and Ginger.."

Skipper sighed. "I know. I was wrong to say those things. I got hot headed and jealous. I feel like a fool." He said. "A giant fool."

"You were." Gilligan said. "It wasn't nice to act that way Skipper. Why did you?"

The sea captain smiled a bit at his friend's naiveté. "I didn't mean to Gilligan. I…I suppose I just allowed my jealously get the best of me. I was jealous of the way Ginger acted around the Professor. It bothered me that she didn't…well that she wished to be with him and not anyone else."

"You mean you?" The young first mate asked. "You like Ginger?"

Skipper nodded. "I do. And that's why I got so upset. I wanted her to like me and she didn't. I felt like I never got the chance. That she never gave me a chance. What I didn't grasp was that she did not owe me a chance. She is free to love who she wishes. She loves the Professor. I am so sorry I acted the way I did. I hope that they can forgive me for being such a jerk."

"They will Skipper. " Gilligan assured. "They wouldn't hold a grudge for long. You all got mad at me but it never lasted long."

"Well it's not the same thing but I appreciate that Gilligan." He said. "Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go make us al breakfast. I think it will be a good step in showing how sorry I am."

The sea captain stepped out enjoying the fresh morning air. He went to the kitchen area and found Mary Ann about to start the meal. "Hello there." He said pleasantly.

Mary Ann looked over at him not sure what she should do or say. She was still plenty angry about the things he said yesterday to Ginger and to the Professor. At the same time he was still like a father figure to her and she knew he was not perfect and probably did not mean his cruel words. "Hi Skipper." She finally replied.

"I know that you probably are upset with me and I do not blame you." Skipper said. "I want you to know that I am sorry for the way I behaved. I did not mean those things. And I..I"m sorry you had to see and hear that."

The farm girl smiled and hugged him. "Oh Skipper. I know you didn't!" She said. "I know it's hard for you to be the only single male on the island." She let go. "I hope that you won't repeat that again. That wasn't right."

"I won't." He assured her. "And to start I would like to make breakfast for everyone. So if you don't mind…." He gently shooed her away. "I will handle this. You go spend some time with Gilligan."

Mary Ann smiled. "I will. Thanks Skipper."

Everyone gathered at the table. The Howells were still a bit scandalized by the events of the day before. Never had they heard such language! The horror! Mary Ann and Gilligan sat down across from them. Ginger and the Professor then arrived hand in hand. The others smiled at them greeting a hello to the couple.

"Morning all." Ginger as she sat herself on the Professor's lap. He made no protest and held her tight. "What did you make for breakfast Mary Ann?" She asked her friend.

Mary Ann paused a minute before speaking. "Oh um…I didn't make breakfast. The Skipper is making it."

Ginger frowned. "I see." She turned to the Professor. "I think we should go and have our breakfast elsewhere."

Mary Ann stood up. "Oh please don't." She said. "Please stay with all of us. I know that what happened yesterday was horrible and I know you are angry at Skipper but I promise you he is sorry. He told me himself. I know he feels bad."

Gilligan nodded. "He does. He really does. Honest."

The Professor was skeptical but decided it would be better to stay there and hear the man out. He managed to convince a reluctant Ginger to do this as well.

Skipper then arrived carrying a tray of food. "Morning everyone." He said with a smile. "I hope you enjoy this delicious breakfast." He set the tray down and everyone sat still. It was then he spoke. "Listen. I want to say something. I know I acted like an ass yesterday. I said horrible things. I want you all to know that I did not mean them. Ginger I do not think of you as "that type of girl." I know you are a classy lady and I'm deeply sorry for my hurtful words. You were right. I should have accepted that you love the Professor. I should have learned to deal with the fact you want to be with him. I am truly deeply sorry I hurt you like I did. Professor, I was wrong to say those things to you. I couldn't regret it more. What I said was hurtful and just plain cruel. I allowed my jealously to get the best of me. I allowed my irritation that I could not catch the eye of Ginger overtake me. I should not have lashed out that way. I want you to know that I'm not that guy. I do not treat others that way and I'm so sorry that acted in that manner." He then turned to the Howells. "I want to apologize to you both as well. Those words I said were not something you should have been subjected to. I am sorry you had to hear those things. I am terribly sorry."

Skipper addressed them all. "I hope you all can forgive me. I feel so ashamed. We are family and we should act like it. Me especially. I'm so sorry."

It was a minute or two before Ginger spoke. "Skipper. What you said hurt me a great deal. The reason it hurt so much was because those were the type of things that would be said about me in Hollywood. When we ended up shipwrecked here, I thought finally I was with people who liked me for who I was and didn't think those things. They saw me as a person and not a spoiled actress. Then you lashed out and said all those horrible nasty words I heard in Hollywood. I could not believe that you would think that. But you are right. I know you. I know you are not that man. I know you have respect for me. You always had. If you say you are sorry I believe you. And I do forgive you."

The Professor chimed in. "I agree with Ginger. I know that you don't normally act in such a boorish manner. Yes your words did cut me. I won't lie. However yes I know you most likely were angry and wanted to lash out. I understand how frustrated you are. I hope that performance will not be repeated."

"I promise you it will not." Skipper said. "I'm a man of my word. It will not happen ever again."

"Good." The Professor said. "Because Ginger and I….we have some news..We wish to marry. And you are the only one who has the authority to perform a marriage…"

Skipper smiled. "I will be more than happy to perform the ceremony. It's the least I can do. I hope that it some way it will make up for my terrible behavior."

Ginger smiled. "Thank you Skipper. It means a lot to us. And yes it will help us all to heal. You know I never wanted to hurt you Skipper. I promise you."

"Yes Ginger I know you didn't. And you do not need to apologize. I'm the one who needed to do that. Now I hope we can put this all behind us and dig into this delicious food!"

Everyone seconded that and they had a very pleasant breakfast indeed.

 **Two Days Later**

Lilly and her tribe did arrive back in preparation for the wedding. The castaways all agreed they would go along with it as Lilly was such a kind woman. She smiled upon seeing the castaways, greeting them all. Mrs. Howell was in her glory helping Lilly get everything all planned out and organized. Skipper, Gilligan, Mr. Howell and several of the male tribesman were put to task of building and also hanging decorations. Lilly had brought a beautiful white satin dress for Ginger to wear. The movie star thought it quite amazing and thanked her several times.

Everything was in place and the ceremony commenced. The tribe's most beloved chief officiated. The castaways were stunned to find him with an Bible. Lilly had then explained about how a nice group of people had found their island years ago and taught them all about Jesus. Words were read from the holy book and also some ancient tribe traditions.  
He pronounced them to be as one. The Professor kissed his bride and everyone cheered.

Skipper watched later on as the two danced. He thought they made quite a couple. Perfectly matched. It hurt a bit to have to admit that but he swallowed his pride. A ceremony had been performed a day earlier on the island and he was more than happy to do it. He was sure Ginger did not picture either for her wedding growing up but she seemed very happy. That was what was important. Ginger to be happy. And she was. With a man she loved. He chuckled a bit as he saw the movie star pressing her new husband against a tree and kissing him with vigorous passion. The man never knew what hit him. _Well get used to it Professor_. He thought to himself with a smile.

Lilly approached him. "Hello there."

"Hello." He greeted tipping his hat.

"I saw you were not dancing. We can't have that. You must dance with me."

"Gladly." Skipper said allowing her to lead him out to the dancing area.

The End!


End file.
